How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by vratsababe
Summary: A collection of short scenes looking at the elder Malfoys and how they grew to love and appreciate one another. FF100.081


This was written for my Fanfic100 challenge for Lucius and Narcissa, which I am rapidly reaching the end of. For the rest of the stories not listed on fanfiction, message me for my livejournal :). Also, reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Narcissa slid the compartment door shut and sighed. She had finally escaped Bella and her endless taunting. She turned to put her trunk on the overhead racks but jumped in surprise when she realized she wasn't alone in the car. A boy she vaguely recognized, perhaps through her parents, was staring out the window. He was slender with palest blonde hair and long, pointed features. He turned to look at her and smirked.

"I'm sorry, I thought…" she began to apologize as if she had interrupted some secret happening.

"No worries," he replied. "Black."

"What?"

"You're a Black daughter, am I right?" he asked, surveying her features.

"Yes… how did you know?" she asked skeptically.

"Our parents know each other, as would be expected in respectable families. You came to a party at my house some time ago," he said, now idly examining his fingernails. He extended a hand to her. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Narcissa," she said, taking his hand.

"Now, Narcissa… would you like some help with that trunk?"

---

"What are you doing in this hallway?" Narcissa called to some Gryffindor first-years walking in a band down the third floor corridor. "It's after curfew."

One of them turned and called back, "Cut us some slack. We were getting some food from the kitchens."

"Students aren't allowed in the kitchens and aren't allowed in the halls after hours. Detention!" she fired back. She recognized her cousin as he stepped out of the bunch.

"Cissy, you know you don't want to punish your dearest cousin," Sirius pleaded, clasping his hands together. Narcissa crossed her arms defensively.

"Right. When Regulus gets here I don't think would want to punish him. I just have you here and you're being a delinquent. Detention," she said, getting her notepad from her robe pocket to write them up. The four of them snickered. "Do you find this amusing?"

"Yes. You can't give us detention," Sirius snickered. Just then Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa's fellow Prefect, stepped out from an adjacent corridor.

"Actually, she can," he said coldly. She looked at him with surprise as he took out his own detention slips. "You are breaking curfew and that's punishable by detention. Names please?"

The four boys looked at each other in disbelief as Narcissa and Lucius wrote them up for detention. They sulked back to Gryffindor tower with detention slips and a bad attitude. Narcissa thanked Lucius and continued on her rounds.

---

It was the end of N.E.W.T. testing and Lucius stepped out his final test; Potions. The exams had been everything the teachers had been promising, mostly the exhausting factor. He finished relatively early, as the written exam had been administered last. He considered a singular act of immaturity to go to the top of the Astronomy tower and shout off of it that he was finished, but it was merely a consideration. He would stay in the hallway and wait for his girl.

Narcissa took a bit longer to finish her test, exiting a half hour later with a couple Ravenclaws. Lucius had passed the time by transfiguring a bench in the hallway into a rather comfortable armchair. He had dozed off against the plush arm and was now breathing heavily in slumber. She smiled and walked over to where he napped and knelt down, giving him the lightest kiss on the lips. He woke up slowly; slightly surprised that he had nodded off in the hallway.

"You didn't have to wait for me. You could have gone and taken a nap," she chastised jokingly.

"I didn't think I was that tired. I figured the two of us could go get permission from Slughorn to get some lunch in Hogsmeade," he said, sitting up and stretching the sleepiness out of his limbs. "Can I take you on a date, Miss Black?"

"Have you ever known me to say no to you?" she asked.

"Is that a trick question?"

---

They had one week left until their wedding. Black Manor was constantly filled with people bustling around, getting things ready for the wedding. They had planned to have the ceremony at Narcissa's family home in Wales, as she was the last daughter of Black to be married. Her parents couldn't be more proud that she had found a respectable young man from a good family and good money. They admired Lucius and were glad that she could make the right decision after her older sister's big disappointment. No expense was being spared for this wedding, though she knew her parents had spent a great deal of their fortune in the last few years. This was a primary reason her parents said she would be so comfortable being married into the Malfoy family.

She didn't have these motives in mind in getting married to Lucius. It was a nice perk that she wouldn't have to worry about money in her lifetime, but it was much more about having someone she cared about. For once, she would have someone to spend all of her time with that appreciated her as an individual and not just one of "the girls". It was getting late now and the madness downstairs was beginning to quiet down. Her sister and brother-in-law were still over, but she had retreated to her bedroom upstairs. The doors to outside were open to bring in the breeze and she sat at her vanity, brushing her hair out. She wore a white silk nightgown and was pulling the braids out of her hair from the long day. It didn't surprise her when she heard a crack out on her balcony followed by a cool, low voice.

"I was hoping you'd still be awake," her lover said, stepping into her room at an unspoken invitation. "My, you look lovely."

"I'm a mess, but thank you," she said, the last of her hair falling untangled onto her dainty shoulders. "It's been a stressful day."

"I can imagine. My mother and I sorted wedding favors all day," he said, taking a seat on her bed. "Seems a bit silly."

"I agree," she said. She stood from the vanity and came to lay with her fiancé on the bed. He took her into his strong arms and kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Thanks for coming to see me."

"I had a feeling you needed me," he replied and kissed her passionately.

---

Draco and Astoria had announced over dinner that they were expecting a child. It was joyous news in Malfoy Manor that in just a few months there would be a new Malfoy to continue on with the bloodline. Just as important to Narcissa was the prospect of a grandchild to spoil rotten. The younger couple had since returned to their quarters on the opposite side of the Manor, leaving Lucius and Narcissa to sit in the drawing room with a bottle of wine and the WWN playing. They sat mostly in silence, just enjoying the other person's company. It was quiet that evening; usually Astoria and Draco would sit with them and read or talk after dessert. It wasn't a bad quiet, but a respectful one.

Narcissa swirled the contents of her glass around and took a sip. Lucius held the bottle up, offering her another glass, which she accepted. She observed him for a moment. He was still as handsome as when she had met him, perhaps more so. His features were much more mature and masculine, reflecting all of the good times and the bad times they had been through together. His eyes still held that mischievous light they had held in their youth, though they were framed by lines now. He caught him looking at her and smirked at her.

"What is it, Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked in a playful manner. He raised a brow inquisitively, looking quite dashing with his wine glass and fine robes. She shook her head.

"Just thinking," she replied. "Recalling."

"Recalling good or recalling bad?" he questioned, though he already knew from the look on her face. He could read his woman like a book by this point in their marriage.

"I was just trying to figure out just how I came to fall in love with you," she said honestly. He leaned back into the sofa they shared and thought.

"I could tell you when I fell in love with you," he stated, looking at a point on the far wall as he worked on recalling. "As you would know, it wasn't love at first sight, that's silly. I think it was when we were in our sixth year and we were sitting on the couch in the common room holding hands and I realized I wouldn't ever be alone if I were with you."

She reached out and took his hand lovingly. Their hands always seemed to fit perfectly together. He kissed her hand briefly and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Though it may have been harder to remember how she fell for Lucius Malfoy there was no questioning why.


End file.
